


Family Problems

by argentkosmos



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gwen is in college, I have no regrets, Kisses, Oral Sex, Smut, So bear with me please, and i'm in love with them too, i didn't watch omniverse, i have no excuses for this, i just wanted to write gwenvin smut, like looots of kisses, there's an annoying aunt who almost walks in on them, they bicker and they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentkosmos/pseuds/argentkosmos
Summary: Gwen kinda hates her relatives and kinda hates family reunions, but she's a good girl and she's a good daughter and she definitely wouldn't fake a stomach ache just to make out with her boyfriend.Gwen wondered if she would have had the guts to repeat those words, if she only could see Gwen right now, with Kevin’s head between her legs and his tongue working wonders on her.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Family Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for clicking on this story!!  
> Just a few disclaimers before we start:  
> \- I watched this show dubbed in my first language so if I missed some of the characters' nuances of speech, I'm really sorry and I hope it doesn't sound too wrong to your ears  
> \- This is my first time writing smut in english and I don't have a beta so if it sounds funny i'm very very sorry (and if you could point out ways for me to improve/correct myself, i'd be more than happy to listen)  
> \- I am not from the US and have little to no knowledge about how college works there, my knowledge comes mostly form movies and tv shows and since it doesn't play a big part in the story (i just talk about holidays and exams) I assumed I could skip on actually researching before writing  
> \- not an actual disclaimer but i love them so much and i love their dynamics and i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it

Gwen should have known it.

It all started that same morning, while she was laying comfortably in her bed with a cup of coffee on the nightstand and a magic book in her hands.

Holidays away from college were her favorite: she could go back home, stay with her family, see her dumb cousin Ben and her grandpa and spend time with them like old times.

And then, of course, another thing that made holidays even better was Kevin. He often came to visit her at her dorm, attracting the gazes of curious bystanders with his green Dodge Charger and being the only person able to pry Gwen out of her room and distract her during exams season.

But she never enjoyed those moments at the fullest because her mind was always somehow occupied by lectures, notes to work out and essays to write. So, when Kevin asked her to meet in the afternoon, she had been happy to say yes.

Too bad her parents decided to invite her entire family for a reunion (even though her mother couldn’t stand half of those people) and she had to cancel her date, because she could not pass the reunion and no way she was throwing Kevin to the wolves (her family) like that.

She didn’t even want to think about aunt Helga bombarding his boyfriend with questions about his job, his pay check and how could it be that her “frigid of a niece” had succeeded in “catching such a handsome young man”. Gwen had seen that before. Aunt Helga was the most nauseating woman in the world.

And because it never rains but it pours, Ben was on a mission on the other side of the galaxy and she was alone.

Kevin’s timely message came to save her from the umpteenth question about her life at University and her mysterious boyfriend who no one, except her parents and grandpa Max, had ever seen. Aunt Helga, never the one to let go of a chance, took it on herself to point out how she thought it was all a setup to hide the fact that Gwen was just a frigid, petulant girl.

Gwen wondered if she would have had the guts to repeat those word, if she only could see Gwen right now, with Kevin’s head between her legs and his tongue working wonders on her.

Kevin told her he was going to break in through the window and Gwen didn’t let herself be told twice, faking a stomach ache and locking herself up in her room. Kevin was already there, smugly lying on her bed with a cheeky smile on his lips.

I wasn’t long before burning kisses turned into her skirt bunched up on her hips and her nylon thighs tangled at her ankles.

Kevin’s hands were warm on the skin of her thighs and his mouth was even hotter, while he sucked and licked at her clit, just slowly enough to frustrate her, in the same technique he found out was able to make her lose her mind.

It was enough to build up an orgasm, enough to make her legs tremble and her toes curl, enough to make her believe she was _almost_ there, but never enough to make her reach the peak of pleasure.

Gwen loved it and Kevin knew it.

“Baby, you’re gonna crash my head if you don’t relax…”

Kevin’s voice was low and raspy while he let his hands travel lightly to her knees, spreading them wider apart, just to leave wet kisses on the inside of her thigh right after.

Gwen let out an annoyed huff. “I’d be more relaxed if my entire family wasn’t just downstairs” she hissed, caustic, but her words melted in a silent moan when Kevin’s fingers pressed to her entrance.

“You make it sound like I forced you” was replied, voice slurred and muffled by his actions. Gwen knew he was grinning even if she couldn't see it.

She was about to get back at him with an equally sarcastic remark, but all her determination disappeared when Kevin’s fingers entered her and his tongue rubbed her clit, lips closing on it. His laugh ringed between the smacks of kisses he was leaving everywhere.

All Gwen could do was moan, a hand over her eyes and the other into Kevin’s black hair, throwing her head back and arching off the bed, legs falling open to make more space for him.

“See, now you’re relaxing” he said and thrust his fingers again.

A new moan escaped her control. Kevin’s free hand to her stomach, covered by her jumper, and found the edge of it, sneaking under to move her bra away. Gwen tightened her hold on Kevin’s hair and arched again, pressing herself against the hand on her breast.

“Kev- Kevin…” she moaned, starting to lose her breath.

Kevin’s tongue was some kind of wonder, touching her where she was more sensitive, and not teasing anymore without the promise of an orgasm. No, now he was moving it at the same time with his fingers inside her and on her nipple, the familiar warmness and pleasing tingles running through her body, leaving her no chance to resist.

“Gwennie, dear? Is everything okay? How is you bad stomach ache?”

The door handle jerked down and Gwen’s eyes flew open. She didn’t even notice she had them closed. Next thing she knew, Kevin’s lips disappeared, just a breath away from her orgasm.

It took her a second to remember that the door was locked, while aunt Helga saccharine sweet voice asked if she had died in there.

“Auntie!” she tried to say, but just as the word left her lips, Kevin moved his fingers inside her. She shot him a furious look and was met with a mischievous smirk.

“Oh, so you’re not dead!”

Gwen tried to move from her position, maybe even stick her foot in Kevin’s face to push him off herself, despite the mere idea being annoying to no limit. “No, auntie, I’m just… hum…” she was still trying to pull herself out of her boyfriend’s reach, just to find out that her hips were pinned down by his other arm, now that he had stopped touching her breast.

“Do you really want me to stop now?” Kevin asked.

“Do you want some warm tea for your stomach?” aunt Helga asked at the same time.

Gwen looked down at Kevin’s face. His lips were red and puffed and wet, his hair was still in her hand and it was a mess, and if she actually wanted him to stop she could’ve just pulled him up to her face instead. But she didn’t want to, she missed him and missed this, so she just looked up to the ceiling again and pushed his head down, earning herself a soft snicker and a small kiss on the juncture of her thighs.

Now, Gwen could only hear wet noises, while she desperately tried to focus on her imminent orgasm, her boyfriend’s warm mouth and his hair tickling her thighs.

She arched a little bit to get away enough to answer before her aunt decided it was time to break the door down. “N-no, I laid down for a bit and now I’m better, I’ll come downstairs just in few minutes” her voice was strained and breathless, but she knew aunt Helga didn’t even care, she was there just to impress her other relatives with her good act, so Gwen didn’t bother.

“So you're not” Kevin kissed her thigh again, making her chest heave “gonna stay with me?”

“Glad you’re feeling better, dear. We’ll wait for you downstairs, then?” her aunt chirped.

Gwen’s mind felt like cotton wool, a parallel dimension where she could only feel warmth and pleasure, and barely heard those last words.

“Y-yes” she said. She didn’t even know who she was answering, if her aunt or Kevin, or if it was just a moan dictated by the almost unbearable amount of pleasure.

“Later, then, dear.” Aunt Helga’s heels clicked down the stairs, just as Kevin picked up the pace of his fingers, lips never leaving her.

Gwen came with a small, high pitched sound, orgasm washing over as she pressed her thighs against both sides of Kevin’s head, wanting to keep him there for a little longer.

It was only a few seconds later, when she started coming down her high, that she let her legs fall open.

Kevin pressed kisses all over her thighs and knees. “See, that wasn’t so bad, right?”

He sported a satisfied grin and she wanted nothing more but to wipe it off his face, nevertheless, she only extended her arms towards him to ask for cuddles.

Kevin smiled and helped her get her underwear up, not wanting to rub his clothed legs on her, and his lips were on hers in seconds, still wet, but she couldn’t care less.

“So now you’re” kiss “leaving me” kiss “alone here?”

Gwen mumbled something unintelligible, hands skimming down his spine to keep him against herself, before she touched his evident erection. “I wish I could stay…” Her voice was soft to his ears, barely a breathless whisper. “I hate my relatives.”

Kevin let out a laugh, kissing her affectionately on the cheek. «You’re so cute when you worry about me” he snickered.

“I always worry about you, thank you very much, and I never gave you blue balls on purpose” she laughed back, still annoyed that she couldn’t return the favor because there wasn’t enough time.

“Right, you only do that during exam season…” Gwen pinched his side making him squirm. “All right, all right, we don’t joke about you being anxious, sorry.”

“Oh, Kevin Ethan, the martyred poor, forced to practice abstinence for a few days while his girlfriend has _exams_ ” she sighed with no real bite to her words. She knew Kevin didn’t mean anything by it.

“Those few days of abstinence from you are still awful.”

Gwen giggled against his neck. “Veeery romantic” she rolled her eyes and kissed him again. “But I mean it, if I didn’t have to go back to my family, I wouldn’t be leaving you like this.”

“I know. I’ll distract myself somehow, and you can still come to the garage later, how about that?”

Gwen melted right there, under Kevin’s loving gaze and the honest affection in his voice.

“Sounds good to me” she replied, bringing her hands to cup his face. Kevin smiled.

“I’ve missed you, baby.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!  
> I hope you liked it and it would mean the world to me if you could leave a kudos or a comment, even just a key smash lol i love every interaction!  
> Thank you so much for reading and I wish you the best, be safe and be healthy, wash your hands and wear your mask ❤


End file.
